


Dean staring at you when the Winchester brothers come to your house to interview your parents.

by rsilva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsilva/pseuds/rsilva





	Dean staring at you when the Winchester brothers come to your house to interview your parents.

Someone knocked at the door.  
You rushed towards and open it.  
There were two men standing in front of the door.

“Hi, we’re investigators. We have some questions about the robbery’s in the neighborhood.” The guy with long hair said.  
My dad walked behind me.  
“Good day Sir.” The other guy said. “I’m Dean,” He said giving my father his hand. “And this is my partner Sam.” The other guy gives father a hand too.

“What can I help you boy’s with?” My father says.

“Well sir we need to ask you some more questions about the robbery’s” Sam says to my father.  
I was looking towards Dean, he try’s to act like he doesn’t notice. It just makes me giggle a little bit by seeing him trying to not look at me.

“Come in,” my father says towards them.  
I open the door wide so that both of the men can walk in. Sam enters first and then Dean.

Sam enters first and then Dean.

You close the door and walked behind them. They walked towards the living room. Both men sat on the couch. Father sat in front of them.

They walked towards the living room. Both men sat on the couch. Father sat in front of them.

“Y/N get something for us to drink.” Your father says to him. You nobbed and started walking towards the kitchen.

“I can help if you want.” You heard behind you. You looked towards the voice seeing Dean stand up from the couch. 

You smiled a little bit to yourself and kept walking towards the kitchen.

Dean enters the kitchen after you. He stands next to you.

“Did you saw anything weird around the neighborhood?” He asks you. You looked at him.

You looked at him. “What do you mean with weird?” You ask him.

“You know…” He’s struggling trying to explain what he means. “That things are changing in the neighborhood.” He says after a while. You reached for the refrigerator to get a beer.

“Can I have one too.” Dean says quickly.You took another one and handled it to him. “Thank you,” he says.

“Your welcome. you should drink it in here you know, my father wouldn’t like to see you drink in front of him.”

“Thanks for the tip.” He says. Drinking the whole bottle in just a few seconds.

“Woow.” You said to him.

He looks at you and gives you a smile.

You walk towards the table in the middle of the kitchen. Dean walks with you and sits on one of the chairs.

“Tell me one thing?” You said to him. He looks at you with one of his eyebrows raised, “Your guys are not investigators, who are you?”

He looks at you terrified,

“A investigators doesn’t drink a beer in front of the person they want to ask questions and doesn’t help the daughter of the head of the house.” You said to him.

He looks down and smiles. “I help you because you intrigued me in some way.” He said.

You smiled at him. You walked towards the kitchen counter and you stand with your back to him “You didn’t help me with anything.” You said to him joking.

He stands up from his chair. and walks towards you. When he’s just behind you. You turn towards him.

When he’s just behind you. You turn towards him.

You are both now inches from each other. You look him in the eyes. He has this green eyes you could stare in for hours. You both stand there for a couple of seconds. It feels like minutes even hours. You start smiling. Dean sees it and takes a step back. You both don’t say anything with each other. You walk towards the table to take the tray with the drinks towards the living room. Dean walks behind you.

You both stand there for a couple of seconds. It feels like minutes even hours. You start smiling. Dean sees it and takes a step back. You both don’t say anything with each other. You walk towards the table to take the tray with the drinks towards the living room. Dean walks behind you.

Dean and Sam sit for about a half of hour in our living room. Sam and dad clicked, what was pretty weird. Dean was the time looking towards me. Sometimes I catch him looking towards me so he just turns his look up. Every time he made me smile every time he did that.

I walked out of the living room towards the kitchen. After a few moments, Dean walks into the kitchen,

“I didn’t catch you name yet.” He says.

“I’m Y/N.” You said to him. “So was there something interesting on the ceiling?” You said joking,

He laughs and starts walking towards you. “Yeh, you know.” He says now inches from you. His eyes again. You feel little butterflies in your belly. You smile and you can’t keep the thought of your mind to just take the chance and kiss him. He doesn’t step back and you took the chance. You gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Omg, I’m sorry.” You said to him quickly.

“Don’t be.” He said putting his hand behind your head and pulling you closer for another kiss. 


End file.
